Captured Criminals
by Onedisturbedchild
Summary: I'm only going to say this once. Two years ago I was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick. In those two months I was gone, I was lead to believe that my team was dead and that life in the outside world was the worst. One night Roman comes home drunk and bing bam my whole life changes. Things changed in that apartment and I found myself falling for my own kidnapper. Master Torchwick Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is a sequel to Master Torchwick. It is recommended that you read that story first but, if you choose not to then it's okay … I think. I hope… I will be doing my best to summarize what happened in that story into this story. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

The rain fell from the sky, splashing Ruby's face. At least the rain would hide the fact that she'd been crying. She couldn't help it, she'd been crying since the accident happened. Any moment alone was a moment to cry without being caught.

Each drop of rain was another little dagger finding its way into her skin to never be removed. The assembly wasn't mandatory for other students, only for her was it mandatory. She was, after all, the guest of honor.

The suffocating heat of the auditorium made it hard for her to breathe. Every fiber of her body wanted to shut down but that couldn't happen. She'd forced her feet up onto the stage where she'd join her team standing in order. Her whole team was a guest of honor but that didn't matter as Ruby was the one who was mainly focused on. Despite the fact that they knew Ruby would be the most loved person in the room each girl still buzzed with excitement. All but Ruby, who was torn between good and evil.

From her spot on stage she could see all the students and common folk in attendance of the assembly. Almost everyone in Vale must have shown up, it didn't help that camera men covered any free space in the auditorium. Weiss was about to speak to her teammate when the screech of only microphone in the room interrupted her. Each girl followed orders as were given earlier. Shut up, stand straight, arms behind back and most importantly smile. In the words of Mr. Ironwood himself: 'Look like a solider who's proud for what they've done'. If Ruby could be proud for what she'd done.

"Today we are here to celebrate what happened yesterday in the southwest of Vale," Ironwood began, smiling proud the whole time "Miss. Rose has helped us bring to justice one of the most wanted criminals in all the kingdoms. Roman Torchwick," Ruby felt her heart fall into the pits of her stomach. This was happening, it wasn't a nightmare she could wake up from, it was actually happening. "We will interrogate him as needed, he will most likely be executed at the end of the month. This is our only statement for today. Thank you all for listening. Most of all thank Miss Rose for bring him to justice. Thank you."

Ruby couldn't handle it all. Roman was captured, it was all her fault.

~O~

The speech was short, causing people to leave in a cloud of confusion. Execution, because of Ruby. Tears dared to fall from her eyes once again, but she didn't allow them to.

One month, that's all he had to live. One month of being trapped in a cell and interrogated almost every day for the rest of his short life. Max security. Only those authorized would be able to visit. Ruby wasn't authorized other than a onetime visit to give him her final words. 'So he can know all the trouble he's caused you Ruby. One visit when he dies he can remember that it was you who captured him…' The general had said. The man was scary she had to admit.

One visit to rub it in his face, that's all she had. She didn't want to waste her one visit on rubbing it in his face. She wanted to use it to kiss him one last time or make a plan to break him out. It wouldn't matter, it was max security. The best of the best.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, it squeezed her so tightly that it hurt. She looked up and was shocked to see it was Ozpin who was squeezing her shoulder so tightly.

"Ruby, can I please talk to you in my office?" He didn't look down at her, he looked straight ahead into the nothing of the empty auditorium.

"Of course, Headmaster…" Her own voice was a shock to her. It came out low and shaky but that didn't matter. Since yesterday she'd tried so hard not to talk. If she talked too much information might come out of her mouth. Information she'd hidden for almost two years now.

~O~

By now time must have been only an illusion. It didn't seem to keep itself anymore at least, not to Ruby. The ride up to Ozpin's office was longer then she'd remembered, even after her first time on the way up when she'd pushed all the buttons. Now Ozpin was next to her, stiff as a rock. She was sure she'd looked similar as well, it was a challenge to even get her body to move.

The elevator came to a sudden stop. Both bodies moved out of the little medal room and to the safety of Ozpins desk. He locked the door behind them, no one could get in or out. He gestured for Ruby to take a seat and he made himself comfortable in his own chair. He folded his hands, alone in this room he seemed to calm down a little.

"I want you to know that whatever is said in here is between you and me. I'm not recording this or anything like that. I just want the truth and only the truth. I won't tell anyone. I promise and I never go back on my promises Ruby." She couldn't manage anything more than a head nod. A small smile appear on his face. "Okay then. Ruby is there anything you want to tell me? I won't judge you…" Ruby recognized the game they were playing. Her teammates always played it with her. Ask a question, make it vague enough for the victim to answer the question. Sadly for Ozpin, she knew how to play that game too.

"What do you mean?" She asked, she wanted to smirk at him but that wasn't the best thing for her now.

"I mean… what really happened to you when you disappeared two years ago? Why did you ask me about that Neo girl? Why do you leave campus almost every day? Things like that. I don't think you meant to capture Torchwick. I think you meant to save him or maybe something else. I have this little hunch, that you and Roman have been working tougher or something like that. Now you can tell me the truth, we can leave this alone or I can become course and start coming to my own conclusions. Ruby, I'm doing this to save you." Ozpin said the words without blinking, which came bitterly from his mouth. It was no longer a question, it was a threat and they both knew it. Wrong game, this wasn't even a game anymore.

"So Ozpin, you want to know when my life fell apart? How do I know that you won't tell my secret to anyone and everyone?" She could almost laugh at the idea that the first person she was going to tell her secret to was Ozpin. Laughing wouldn't be good, it'd only make things worse for her. Ozpins shoulders grew tighter, he was getting annoyed with Ruby's lack of participation.

"Ruby… I'm trying to help you here. It's best if you tell me first, I know you've broken the law more than once in the last two years. I have access to all of the security cameras in this kingdom, I have hours of you breaking the law. I believe I know what's going on, It's best if you tell me what's going on first." Ozpin began to grin. It was funny how much he had changed in two years, each word came out as a threat.

"If you believe you know then why not say it? I'll tell you if you're right or not. How does that sound?" Ozpin let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well…. I believe you and Roman have been in a romantic relationship of sorts?"

If it was even possible, he body became even heavier at that moment. He knew. Her secret had been blown.

**AN**

**Hey Guys! :D **

**Quite a while ago I had this idea and BAM sequel! LOL! Hope you guys enjoy this, it's going to be really different then Master Torchwick but going to rely heavily on what happened in that story + some things that I'm going to put in that happened in between the two years. I can't say for sure if this is going to be a happy ending or not … I'm yet to decide! Also, I'm going to make some characters have relationship that aren't canon (or at least not yet stated) and some characters are going to be a little darker then what is canon (AKA Ruby and/or Ozpin and/or any other characters). I also feel the need to say that updates will be slower than they were last time (Sorry /.\) Anyways, I'll shut up now.**

**WOOT! Any mistakes? Let me know please so I can fix them for the good of all readers! Please review, I love feedback! (Good or bad)**

**PS:  
>I planned to post this after I finished my other story but then I said screw it. So when I say the updating is going to be weird I mean it's going to be WEIRD. (More then likely I'll favor this story over the other but stilllllllllll...) Also if anyone can think of a better name and wants to suggest it please go ahead. If I like a suggestion I might use it. Thanks...<strong>

**Now I'll shut up XD promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

"I can guess what you're thinking…" Began Ruby. It was her turn to have the spot light. "Why would you break the law? Why would you go out with a guy almost five years older than you? Let me tell you a little story. I think you might like it…" She took a deep breathe, her story was finally going to be told. A weight was going to be lifted off her shoulders after two long years of it weighting her down.

"So you want to be the first person to know the whole truth…." A small chuckle came out, almost evil. "Well consider yourself lucky because I'm only going to say this once Ozpin. Two years ago I was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick. I got to know a girl named Neo, who helped me escape without my knowledge. She was cool, I miss her actually. In those two months I was gone, I was lead to believe that my team was dead and that life in the outside world was the worst. One night Roman comes home drunk and bing bam my whole life changes. Things changed in that apartment and I found myself falling for my own kidnapper." She stopped, judging if she should go on. This was such a stupid idea, she could get in so much trouble for what she was about to say. In the heat of the moment she decided it didn't matter.

"Later, Neo pisses off Roman and reminds me of the Roman I hate. I get scared so I run all the way back to Beacon. I get here and pass out. Everyone only asks questions I don't want to answer so I avoid my team and everyone around me. I have a nightmare so I walk in an alley only to find Roman there and things happened. We both agreed that we loved each other, and I've been dating him ever since. Next month is our anniversary and next month he will die…" She wanted to add some snarky remark at the end but it wouldn't have been the best when she'd just confessed her heart out to her Headmaster. Ozpin didn't seem mad, or disappointed. "That Ozpin… is the whole truth…"

It wasn't the whole truth of course, but it was enough. Ozpin didn't need to know about the alcohol, the sex and all the other things she'd done with or without Roman. He must have bought it, even if he didn't that's all he was going to get.

"Now that you've told me the whole truth, I can help you…" He said. It was almost like he was the old Ozpin again. The one that seemed like he wanted to be more of your friend then a headmaster. Those were old days, two years was a long time. People changed, the world changed. It was something everyone had to get over. "I'll override General Ironwood's orders. I'll allow you to be authorized personal. Our excuse will be that you want more than one chance to laugh at him. I'll allow the guards to leave the area. You two can … kiss between the bars." A small chance of hope grew in Ruby, she'd never expected anything like this from him.

"You're not going to punish me?" She dared to ask as he handed her a badge. A badge that singled that she was authorized personal and was allowed to be alone with the criminal in question.

"No. I will not punish you for dating a criminal or someone who's over age. I will not punish you for everything he's made you do over the years…" He raised his eyebrows. Ruby shrugged, the crimes they had committed were small and pitiful. "There are no cameras around his cell, you will not be monitored."

"Why help me?" Another question, he didn't give an answer. He simply told her his goodbye and good luck. Visiting hours ended soon anyways.

~O~

For a prison cell, it was quite comfortable. Roman really couldn't complain about it. The guards were of course rude to him and the General only wanted information out of him. When he wasn't being integrated, he found himself in his cell and day dreaming. The day dreams would consist of anything that he could think of. Crimes, parties, escape but most of all Red. He won't be in this if it wasn't for her. As much as he told himself that, he couldn't bring himself to fully blame her. He loved her too much to be able to blame her.

He leaned his head back on the cold cement of the wall behind him. It was so silent, always silent here. He closed his eyes. A door opened and it took everything in him not to groan. It was most likely the general, back for another round of questioning. It wouldn't work, they would never get a drop of information out of him.

"Roman!"

The voice almost made him jump. A small part of him was somewhat mad that she was here, another part was glad. He was mostly glad.

"Red?" He asked, he didn't open his eyes or move his head. He was too scared to, it was most likely just another day dream that was so real it hurt.

"Roman, I'm here… we're not being watched. I promise you that much…" He could hear the sadness in her voice. A small _thunk _as she fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry… It's all my fault…"

He got up, walked to the edge of the bars. Sure enough the guards had moved, the back of their head could be seen through the small window in the door.

"Shhhh… Red it's not your fault. It's your teammates… it's my own. It's no ones. I don't know! Just …." Words failed to form. Seeing Ruby in tears made him fail to find words. The door opened once again, just enough for the guard to warn them they only had one minute till Ruby had to leave. "Red, it's okay. I'm going to be fine." He could barely trust his own word, how could he expect Ruby to trust them too.

"They're giving you one month…" Each word came as a punch, it wasn't even the hard part. "Then they plan to execute you…." The hard part was out, that was it. The killing blow. He gestured for her to get close to him, she followed orders. She leaned her head as close to the bars as she could, he kissed her on the forehead then leaned down.

"I'll be out of here in half the time."

The minute was up, Ruby had to leave.

**AN**

**Chapter 2 done and as you [might] know, I'll have chapter 3 done by the time I post this. **

**I HAVE A QUESTION:**

**Do you guys think I should just post when I have each chapter done or on a certain day? (in this case the day would be Sunday)**

**LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

**If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so I can fix that asap.  
>Also if you're feeling up to it, please review. I don't care if it's good or bad it makes my day.<strong>

**I'll shut up now. Till the next update~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Two years ago, her sister had shown up at the gates of Beacon with a flimsy excuse at to where she'd been. With the safe return of Ruby, her teammates had calmed down and settled into life the way it was now designed. A life designed to step around Ruby and let the girl do her own thing, everyone was oh so careful not to set the girl off. In a way, Yang had fallen into this habit.

She'd tried so hard not to notice, after all, it did come slowly at first. Ruby was no longer the little girl who wanted to save the world. Almost since she could talk, she'd talk about being like one of the hero's in the stories Yang would read to her. Now, it was different. Maybe the others ignored it or blamed it on what happened two years ago, but as time went on it only got worse. It started with taking an extra apple at breakfast. Then came stuff somewhat more extreme. A ring out stolen from Pyrrha, Jaunes scroll, Nora's sunglasses and so on. _For fun and games, _Ruby had claimed. A part of Yang wanted to believe her sister was still the good little girl and let it slide after giving Ruby a warning. It didn't stop there.

Less than a month later Yang found tons and tons of dust and crystal's hidden in the back corner of Ruby's small dorm closet. Not even the kind to match her weapon. Ruby claimed she didn't do it, had no idea how they got there. She also refused to answer any of the questions Yang threw at her. Yang didn't stop until Ruby burst into tears and started screaming that Yang no longer loved or trusted her. Once again Yang let it slide with another word of warning. Once Ruby even came home drunk, Yang even let that slide. Her sister was changing for the worst, it hurt her heart. Something that happened two years ago changed her sister or was continuing to change her sister. No one has a change of heart so fast for no reason.

Yang was determined to find out the reason that her sister was acting up. Everyone else may have given up but Yang never had. She'd worked with the few clues that Neo had given her when Ruby had gone missing. In those two years she'd done nothing more than sure all but one floor of the apartment building. In the distraction of the day she'd figured that now would be a good time to search the floor.

She'd been searching for more than an hour now and found almost nothing. The only clue that she'd found was an apartment that was smaller than the rest. The apartment itself was empty other than a small mattress and tons of dust which coated everything. The walls were a familiar color scheme. Pink, black, white and even a little brown. At some point Neo must have lived there, if she had she'd been gone for a long time.

Now Yang was at the last door, a sense of dread filled her. This was the last door, it was all or nothing. She wasn't surprised when the door was locked, she'd done what she'd done with all the other locked doors in the building. She kicked the door down and with its falling came a cloud of dust. Yang threw a coughing fit, waving her hand in front of her to fight off the dust. When the dust finally cleared she could feel her eyes going wide.

Someone had been in this apartment, seemed to have lived in it for a while. Then they seemed to have just left everything in a rush.

~O~

Ruby found the dorm room empty of human life. A silent 'thank you' reached her lips as she crawled out of her fighting clothes and into her pajamas. Tonight would be a better night then the last, now she had hope. Roman was going to form a plan, break out. There was a small hope in the back of her mind that maybe this time he'd let her run away with him. It was something that she'd asked him for almost a year now. The chance that maybe the two of them could just run away, live a happy little life where they didn't have anyone to slow them down or to worry about. Roman hadn't liked the idea from the start always claiming that he had work to be done or a matter of other things to worry about. He'd also warned her many of times that if she'd run away from her huntress position there was always the chance they could arrest her. The things they didn't tell the people who signed up.

The plan was always at the back of her mind, no matter how many times he'd turn her down. She'd packed a bag of stuff she could live off of if she'd needed to leave. The bag was full of dust, crystals, food, water, clothes and other things that she'd need had it come to running away. The bag was safely stored in her locker, one of the only places where Yang couldn't get to.

Yang had always known Ruby best, of course she'd be the one to know when Ruby started her life of crime. Ruby always had to hide her grin as she'd do things right under her sister's nose. Things she'd wanted Yang to see as if to say: _Ha! Maybe if you were a better sister then you'd care more. _That was something mean, mean things came into Ruby's head way too many times since her and Roman's first anniversary. Or as she liked to refer to it, her first crime spree. The first one Roman knew about anyways.

In her bed she snuggled under the cheap sheets, nothing like she was used to. This bed was almost foreign to her. Roman's bed was more common than this piece of shit. These sheets were the standard material and fabric softener for all Beacon students, it disgusted Ruby. She missed the silk sheets of Roman's bed. The bed that almost always smelled of booze and sex, a smell Ruby had grown to love. As much as she tried, it wasn't the same. Somehow, she'd fallen asleep in the piece of shit bed she'd learned to hate.

**AN**

**Didn't believe me when I said I was going to make Ruby darker? Welll it's starting….. I'm so sorry.  
>Please let me know how much you guys like Dark Ruby, if you don't then I might have her redeem herself at the end, since I don't have a set ending at the moment that is very much a possibility. Gosh, there is so much I wanna explore in this fic so I have no idea how long it's going to be.<br>My updating schedule is as follows: Every Sunday, unless I miss a Sunday or I feel like spoiling you guys: I'll post some things early. Good? **

**Anyways:**

**Let me know if you see and grammar or spelling mistakes FOR THE GOOD OF ALL THE READERS! :D**

**Also please let me know what you think …. It really helps me to keep writing, even if you say I'm a piece of shit. Hahaha.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

The apartment had seen better days. Alcohol bottles littered the floor, furniture had been torn almost to shreds and the dreaded smell of rotten food came from both the dining room and kitchen. Yang was sure this was the place where she'd find all her answers.

She dared herself to trace her fingers on the television stand, filled with so many media devices that the poor things seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. A chill ran up her spin, telling her that she had to get moving. Yang avoided the kitchen, the smell was enough to make her gag from the other side of the apartment. She went straight into the hallway that was neatly tucked behind the kitchen. Two doors were almost glued shut. It wasn't much of a problem, she'd managed to kick down the first one in no time. The door to the left.

This room seemed to be that of a master bedroom. She couldn't help but cringe back at what she was witnessing. The room was in pieces: bed sheets were thrown off the bed into the middle of the floor, the window was broken, bedside tables thrown over, mold was clearly visible on the almost anything that could grow mold. This room was useless, everything had been destroyed.

She left the room and decided to try the next room. Once the door was kicked down she couldn't stop the gasp that came from her mouth. The room was painted in all of her sister's favorite colors. The bed sheets were covered in a rose pattern. The room seemed to be made for Ruby, meaning she was onto something.

The room was too perfectly in tack. Someone wanted everything to be perfect, for whatever reason. A small closet to her right revealed clothes, clothes similar to what Ruby was wearing when she'd finally returned to Beacon. Yang's time was running out and she had to move. She had to find more clues.

She walked across the hall, into the trashed room. Quickly she lifted the night stand, two more clues contained within. A bullet and a box of cigars.

She'd thought nothing of them when she'd picked them up. At second glance they became familiar to her. The bullet was similar to that Yang had found in Ruby's closet. The cigar box, though empty, matched that of what only one villain in all of Vale smoked, Roman Torchwick.

As her mind tried to process what she'd just learned, her feet found another route. They carried her all the way to the living room, in front of a couch. She lifted the couch to find a watch looking device. The device was in fact way too big for any wrist to fit. It seemed more fit to that the length of an ankle. Another gasp, another flash back. Ruby in the community showers, a slight burn mark around her ankles. Without another thought, Yang pocketed the device and left. She needed to have a serious talk with her sister.

~O~

Ruby couldn't sleep that night. When she did achieve sleep it only came in nightmares. The nightmare was the same one every time. Beacon had finally found where the main warehouse was where the White Fang and Roman had run their operations. There wasn't much time, Ruby had no time to warn Roman as to what was coming.

Beacons best student teams were on the job and Ruby had to swallow back the disappointment of being chosen. Once she'd gotten there she'd done her best not to find Roman right away but she couldn't help it. She'd found him. Urged him to get out before they found him. The only problem was when Ruby put her hand on his arm to drag him away someone came into the room at the wrong time. Mistook Ruby helping Roman has a capture of Roman.

Roman didn't fight as the guards took him away.

She'd wake up in a cold sweat. This was all her fault.

~O~

Ruby found herself under a certain bridge. It was the first time she'd come her alone. When she was alone she could tell why Roman choose to hide this place from people for so long. Sharing it was almost like a crime. In the lone silence, the bridge was beautiful and quite, only the study sounds of dripping water to disturb Ruby's thoughts.

She'd remembered when every other date would take place here and in the park. That lasted maybe a month, they'd soon grown bored of the limitations of being out in public. Soon they'd moved their little dates to the apartment that was once a miniature jail. A short time after that they'd enjoy watching movies and snuggling on the couch. They both could tell they wanted something more from one another.

One day Roman was casually drinking when Ruby arrived. She didn't hesitate when she saw it. Ruby forced some of the liquid down her throat. Soon she forced more and more of it down, till she was drunk and felt all fuzzy inside. Roman and Ruby found themselves once again in bed. A routine they soon became used to.

It wasn't till a neighbor downstairs had altered them that a girl with fire for hair was looking for something in the apartment that they knew they had to get out. They spend the day trashing the place. Taking important parts out of the furniture, allowing it to slump on one side. Leaving food out on the table. Staging Roman's bedroom. Even to go as far as breaking the window, hoping that the rain, snow and wind would speed up the process of molding. Everything in the apartment had been destroyed, all but Ruby's barely used bedroom. Roman had wanted to set in on fire but Ruby stopped him. If Yang did find their hide away she wanted just enough clues to point Yang in the right direction. They finished by throwing empty booze bottles around the living room. Then they left, that was almost two years ago and Ruby nor Roman had been back since.

Now under the bridge she'd wished that they hadn't destroyed the apartment. That they only hired enough security to keep Yang out, as if that was possible. With a giant sigh, Ruby got up and forced herself up. She ever so slowly walked back to Beacon. In two days she'd visit Roman. He'd tell her that there was a way to escape and she'd feel much better.

If only she could believe herself.

**AN**

**So... I kind of wrote out like 3 chapters after I finished posting chapter 3 and it's just bothering me that it's just sitting there on my computer so here it is. I'm spoiling you guys ... well those of you who actually care or whatever. Yeah, I'm not in the best mood lately... I have a small case of writers block at the moment but that might also because I got freaking sick or whatever. I'm gonna go before I get too too bitchy... Even if this small case of writers block is just coming from this cold I think that we're set for some time. **

**Let me know if you see any major mistakes or anything like that. Also please let me know what you think of it, I have plans for this story (;D) and need the motivation to keep writing. **

**I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO ANYONE READING THIS AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Time and time again he'd been warned that his jail cell was maximum security. If what Red had told him was true then when he had a visitor, he wasn't being monitored. That was something he could use to his advantage. So far, in the three days he'd been captured, he had barley come up with an escape plan. The guards we're dumb, sure. But they weren't dumb enough. At least three door were between him and the main hallway. Four if you counted the jail bars. The fact that he still had time to plan was somewhat of a blessing.

The only thing that made him want to escape any sooner was the food. It was almost as if they had fished scraps out of the garbage to give to him. He'd believe it too, who'd want to waste perfectly good food on someone who you were just going to kill? He stared down at his sad serving of food when the door open. It wasn't the general or Red. It was a girl who he'd recognized as someone on Red's team. One of the girls who'd beat him up in the alley two years ago. The girl dressed in white, he'd never bothered to learn her name.

"What do you want?" He couldn't help but roll his eyes as the girl only grinned from the other end of the bars.

"Oh, nothing. The whole team has one chance to talk to you. To rub it in your face that we're better then you… It's my turn." She said. Roman could tell he won't like this girl. Ruby had always talked so well of her teammates, he couldn't see why.

"Again… what do you want?" He didn't see the point.

"I have half an hour. In that time I'm just going to stand here and watch you rot…"

The Ice Queen got what she wanted. She watched as Roman just sat there. He couldn't wait for the rest of the brats to come and visit, surely the other two would be more entertaining. Most of all he wanted Red.

~O~

Yang arrived at the dorm to find it empty of both Ruby and Weiss. Not that it was much of a big deal. She still had a lot of questions without answers that needed to be solved before she could even talk to Ruby about what she'd discovered. Blake was thankfully there.

"Hey, where are Ruby and Weiss?" Yang asked, hoping Blake would have some sort of idea.

"Weiss is using up her half hour to visit the piece of shit and Ruby left sometime last night… she was screaming in her sleep again then she ran off." Blake said without even glancing up from her book.

"Okay thanks." Yang yelled as she ran out the door. Each of her teammates had been given a half hour to talk to Roman. She'd almost forgot. It wasn't that she was expecting answers from Roman, but she had questions that needed to be answered. Roman behind bars was the perfect place to ask them.

~O~

The half hour was finally up, Ice Queen had finally been escorted out of the room… only to be followed in by another character. A girl in yellow, Red's sister. She didn't look all too happy to see Roman and unlike the others she'd been allowed to keep her weapons on. His spin tingled with excitement and fear. This wasn't the type a girl who would just stare him down for half an hour, this was the type of girl who'd ask questions and play dirty. He was willing to see just how dirty she'd play.

"Miss me, Sunshine?" He grinned.

"Shut up! You're going to answer my questions, with the truth. You got it?" She said, her hair going up in a blaze.

"It's not like you can kill me, Sunshine…" His voice hardened, "I think that's up to the general himself."

"Doesn't mean I can't hurt you… now shut up, Roman. We're on a timer… So question one. What contention do you have to Neo?" Roman grinned, the girl wanted answers. Lucky for him, he could bullshit his way out of almost anything. He bullshitted his way through all of Ironwoods interrogations.

"Oh. Neo? I heard that she'd been one of the girls that was stolen and sold into the sex slavery. Like the one your sister was in. By the way… your sister? Worth every penny…" He grin grew as he remembered the lie he had told this same girl two years ago. Her hair grew brighter as the room grew hotter.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that! If I find out you laid a single hand on her… you're dead. By my hand! Next question. What really happened to my sister? Did you steal her?" The girl was growing more and more annoyed by the second. He could tell. What was this girl even expecting? Hopefully nothing.

"I told you what happened, Sunshine. Of course, I didn't steal her. I won't be stupid enough to be the one to steal her…"

"You were stupid enough to be caught by her," an evil grin appeared out of nowhere. "I have one more question. Just one more and if you can explain it to me then I won't hurt you. I found this little apartment. In that little apartment I found bullets that seem like to be for a weapon like yours and cigars that only you smoke. There was also a room almost too perfect, like it was for my sister. Why?"

He grinned. There was always an out, a way to lie.

"As I said… sex slave. Worth every penny." He couldn't help but cringe as the door slammed shut. Through the thick metal he could hear her scream. Something about how she knew it was useless.

~O~

Ruby was guilty as far as not coming back to her dorm. She'd stopped to pay a visit to an old apartment. It wasn't hard to get there, the path there had been engraved into her brain. The building was long abandoned now. When Roman and her had still come here for their secret meetings, the building had been filled with other criminals also trying to hide from the law. Now the building felt even more empty then usual.

Their apartment was at the very top floor. The elevators no longer were in use as no one bothered to fill up the generators anymore. She ran up the stairs quicker then she'd though humanly possible, even with her super speed.

The sight in front of her scared the living shit out of her. Someone had been in the apartment very recently. The door was knocked down, the couch was flipped over. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw a very clean spot where something had rested all these years. Something that vaguely resembled a watch. The ankle device, they had completely forgotten about it when they destroyed the place. Now, it was missing. Fear settled deep into her bones. Yang had finally found the apartment, had taken evidence. Evidence that fit the shape of the burn mark it had left on her ankle.

Ruby had to push herself to keep going, to see if her sister had found something else. The hallway was different. The doors had been knocked down. Panic had now set in, she felt like an idiot for not destroying her room. Sure enough the closet doors were open, showing the matching outfits of what'd she'd shown back up to beacon in. In the other room she found that a night stand was filled up and a draw opened. Whatever it had contained, Yang must have taken.

Ruby didn't hesitate to run all the way to the bottom of the building. She needed air, the outside was the only place she'd be able to find it. Now she'd have to find a lie that would fit all the other lies she'd told over the years.

There was always the possibility that it hadn't been Yang who'd found the apartment. That was a small pinch of hope she'd allow herself to laugh at. She'd visit Roman before she confronted her teammates. At some point he'd told her that he'd lied to her sister about where she was. He'd refuse to tell Ruby what that lie was. Now, she was depending on it.

~O~

Roman couldn't help but sigh. The day was full of faces he didn't want to see. The only face he wanted to see was that of his precious Red. If it wasn't for her he would probably just let them kill him.

He was stuck in a dead end job for Cinder. Always watched by her little lap dogs, who'd tell on him at the first sign of rebellion. I'd been two years he'd worked for her, he wanted no more. If he needed to, he could play lap dog again, he wasn't sure for how long. If he got out of here that was one thing he wanted to do. Get away from Cinder, kill her if need be.

Without Red, he'd allow himself to be killed.

Before her he'd allowed himself to break girls as a distraction. Before her he'd almost perfectly broken a little girl. Neo. At the time he'd had no idea that Neo was Ironwoods daughter, he'd just chosen a random girl off the streets. She'd fought back, too. It wasn't till he'd taken away her voice with some Dust mixed into her food that she'd finally obeyed him. That and a small beating from time to time. He couldn't help it, he enjoyed it. It worked, or so it seemed. She had helped Red escape the apartment. He hadn't seen her since. Now, with Ruby he didn't break girls anymore.

She'd made him a better person. He'd made her a worse person. He wasn't stupid. In front of him she'd try to act all cute and innocent but he knew. She swore more than before, she stole things (even from him), had ideas that wouldn't have been possible years ago. Around other people she'd act as if nothing had changed. She still stuck to her stories of being like the hero's in the story books. He couldn't lie to himself, he liked her better the way she was now.

The door opened, Ruby entered. They smiled at each other. She got close to the bars, gestured him closer and leaned in as close as she could. She whispered it, he'd just barley heard it. His heart dropped into his stomach. It was time to tell her. It was time to tell her the lie he'd told her sister all those years ago. Something he never wanted to tell her.

**AN**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I just wanted to say ... Thank you so much for being so nice and amazing in the reviews! You guys make my day :D**

**I still have no idea where this is going, I do finally have that one chapter that I was stuck on done (thankfully). The next chapter isn't even that long... I think it's 600 something words. I'm not sure but be out on the look for it because I don't know when I'll be posting that stuff.**

**You guys know the drill: Let me know if you see any mistakes and let me know how I did and stuff :P **

**Also, I hope Monty gets better. Lets all hope he gets better! **

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Roman stared at her for a good few minutes before finally asking why she'd want to know.

"Roman, things aren't as they used to be. I need to know. I think Yang's on to us. I visited the apartment… things are missing. I need to know…"

Roman felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. She was right, things were different now. Life or death for both of them.

"I told…. I told her you were sold as a sex slave…" He felt so ashamed, Ruby could see it on his face too.

"That's it? That I can work with…" She allowed herself to be lost in thought.

"Ruby… I have something I need to ask you to do for me. It's part of my plan for later…" She jumped, clearly she hadn't expected him to speak to her again.

"Sure anything for you…"

"Bring me food. Please? I won't have the energy to use my semblance unless I have more food then what they're currently giving me. It's barley scraps…" His stomach growled as if it wanted to help prove his point.

"Securities pretty tight out there. I think they'll allow me to bring in food if I can come up with a good enough reason too... I have to go now. I have a plan. Bye Roman."

"Bye Ruby…" The door closed and opened again. She didn't even get to hear him finish. "I love you…" It came out as a whisper.

~O~

Yang wasn't ready to confront Ruby, not year. She was lost in thought on her bed, trying to make the pieces fit and horribly failing. Yang jumped when Ruby slammed the door to their dorm room.

"Hey sis! How was your day?" She'd asked, hoping that Ruby couldn't hear the slight quiver in her voice. Ruby turned to face her bed, acted as if she was going to climb into it. Her sister wouldn't be able to see her grin from behind.

"My day was fine! I walked all around Vale! I couldn't sleep last night so I went and walked around. I ended up seeing the sun rise and spending my whole day in town! I wish you could have seen it with me, maybe next time?" Ruby said in a rush.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Yang smiled. She wasn't the best actor, this she knew. Somehow she knew that Ruby's story was a lie. A little warning in her head told her that it wasn't time to ask Ruby for the truth, she'd need more information before she could do that. "Did you use your half hour yet to visit the piece of shit?" This, Yang wanted to know. Maybe seeing him would be too much for her sister.

"Not yet…" Ruby shrugged. Now she was sitting on her bed, her face could be clearly seen. "I'll probably use it the same way Blake said she was going too…" They both cringed at the thought of what Blake had promised she'd do.

Blake had promised to visit him in the end. Before his execution, when he'd be the "perfect piece of rotten shit he is". She even planned to spit on him before leaving. The girl hated his guts.

"I mean… visit him in the end. I don't want to spit on him or anything…" Ruby felt herself blush. If only Yang knew. "Have you used yours?"

"Yes."

"What'd you do when you got there?" Ruby asked.

"That… you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I used my time better than Weiss used hers. She literally stared at him the whole time. I visited after she did and now she's bragging about it to team JNPR…"

"That is a waste of her time…" Ruby agreed, somewhat mad that while Weiss had stared down Roman she couldn't see what Ruby saw. Ruby saw the man who she loved, Weiss saw the man who'd stolen from her families company.

"Well… night…" Yang said awkwardly as she crawled into bed. Ruby got of hers and into her pajamas.

"Night." She'd said as she curled up into the bed that was still unfamiliar to her.

**AN**

**I originally didn't want to update this week, but something pushed me to update. ****I don't really have anything to say here this time... other than maybe sorry it's so short...**

**In case none of you guys heard, Monty passed away at earlier this week. **

**Goodnight Monty 3 you will be missed greatly**

**If you guys see any mistakes please let me know... I'll fix it when I get the chance. I hope ya'll have a great week (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**PRE AN:  
>I know I haven't made it the most clear thing in this story but the events of this story take place at about the time of Roman and Ruby's second anniversary. <strong>

**~One Year Ago~**

Ruby wasn't expecting Roman to do anything for their anniversary. She was hoping that he really won't do anything, she was only sixteen years old. There wasn't much she could do for him in return. Her heart fluttered in excitement and disappointment when he told her that he had something planned for their anniversary. Reluctantly she packed as instructed. Packing lightly, only some pajamas, a few changes of clothes, a bathing suit and a little something sexy for when she and Roman got bored.

Now she was standing in front of a very large log cabin in what seemed like nowhere. Roman couldn't hide the smile on his face, he was clearly proud to show off what he'd spent so much time trying to find for the two of them to enjoy.

"Like it Red?" He said, leaning his head into her shoulder, whispering the words for just her to hear.

Ruby couldn't find the words to respond to him. She only stood staring at the cabin, her eyes going wide with amazement. She'd bought Roman something for their anniversary but it was something tiny in comparison to what he'd gifted to her.

Roman didn't waste time, he grabbed her hand and led her inside of the cabin. It was almost as if Ruby could feel her eyes popping out of her head in amazement. The inside was big and filled with expensive furnishings, much too poor for Romans expensive tastes. It hit her… this wasn't a cabin that Roman paid for or borrowed. He broke in and they were going to stay in it for the rest of the week. She wouldn't bother to ask Roman if what she thought was true or not. There was no need to, she knew she was right. Ruby wasn't going to complain, there was something exciting about staying somewhere she knew she should have been. It was going to be a fun week.

~O~

It was only half way through the week and they were both bored of the routine that they had set up: wake up, eat, spend the whole day doing a new thing, a movie before bed, sex if they were up to it or snuggling if they weren't in the mood. The whole week had been spent in the small cabin and they both wanted out. Roman happened to know of a small town nearby, where they could scroll threw at night without being seen. Ruby hoped she didn't sound too desperate when she agreed to go.

~O~

Roman had been right about the small town, there was absolutely no one to see them. It was only them and the stars tonight. Ruby held his hand as they walked, giggling like a little girl next to him. It was a rare chance they got to go out into public like this. Even if there wasn't anyone there it was nice to be able to be in a place that wasn't enclosed.

The town they were in was a small downtown area, a bunch of strip malls lining each side of the road. They took their time window shopping at each little shop. It wasn't till they almost reached the end when they saw a small jewelry store. In the window was a small, very pretty and expensive looking necklace. Diamonds arranged into a small star. Ruby couldn't help the small look of wanting on her face and Roman picked up on it before she could hide it.

"Wait here…" Roman said before taking off into a direction Ruby couldn't quite catch. In no time, Roman was back, the necklace in hand. Ruby didn't object or ask how he could do such a thing without even setting off an alarm of some sort. She simply put the necklace on.

"Thanks you…" Her voice came out clear. "I only wish I could have helped…" It was her way of hinting at Roman that she wanted to help him with his crime, he picked up on it too.

"Maybe next time Red." He said, taking her and pulling her close he stole a kiss.

The next night, almost all of the items in the windows were gone.

~O~

**Small bonus because you guys are so great :D  
>So what was that small little thing Ruby got for Roman? <strong>

It was Sunday, otherwise known as their final day in the stolen cabin. Ruby didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. In their few final moments before they left they'd decided to give each other their final little gifts. Ruby wasn't even shocked that Roman had gotten her something more, he was sweet like that. Now he handed her a small box, the size of a jewelry box. She opened it and was surprised to see two ruby studded earrings with tiny little R's etched into the side along with the date of their anniversary. Ruby blushed as she genially picked up each one.

"I don't have my ears pierced…" She said shyly. Roman rolled his eyes at her.

"I know that silly. They're not for your ears. One goes on the weapon and the other goes somewhere on your clothing. There's some dust in their…. They're powerful. Save them for something important. You have to promise me that much …." He seemed nervous. It was clear that whatever the small objects were for was important.

"I promise…" She shook he head slightly as she gingerly put them back into the box. "Now it's time for you to get my gift!" She smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small horribly wrapped present. She felt a flash of nervousness as she handed it to him. He opened it and smiled.

"Cute Red…" He pulled out the small wooden replica of his hat. It even had the feather.

**AN**

**Okay so I got to thinking, that last little bonus part with the earring things might be used in the final escape (which is coming soooon chapter 9 or at latest chapter 10). As far as the small hat replica, that won't be used again unless I feel like saying "fuck it" but other than that ... nope. Or maybe... IDEAS! **

**Anyways I'm posting early because you guys are amazing and your reviews are always so nice. It always makes my day. **

**On that note: Let me know if you see any mistakes and please review, I love knowing what you guys think. **

**It's off to chapter 9... til next update ~**

**PS: please have the best day ever possible, you guys are seriously the best and deserve it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Ruby drop the apple, watching as it hit the tile and rolled towards Roman. He picked it up and started tossing it in the air. Ruby couldn't help but follow the motion of the apple with her eyes. Roman never failed to capture the apple when gravity pulled it back down to the earth.

"So Red, how'd you manage to sneak this apple in here?" He asked the same question every time. It was always the same story she told.

"You know the story," Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes "I told them I wanted to eat in front of you and watch you suffer from starvation… which we both know isn't true." The grown man laughed from behind the bars. Finally he stopped tossing the apple, pausing slightly before putting it under the weak metal frame of the bed.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally Ruby broke the silence.

"Roman… we're running out of time…" She'd told herself that simple fact so many times, it still hurt her to say the words out loud.

"I know Red. Don't worry I have a plan…" He said, he didn't even sound worried. They both knew that the end of the month was approaching faster than either had expected.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!" She screamed, Ruby hated being left out of things, it was like torcher. Worse than torcher. Now more than ever she needed to know what Roman was planning since Yang had plans of her own. Each day things seemed to be getting worse and worse for Ruby.

"I can't put you in that position Red!" They we're like a broken record. Speaking in circles, always asking each other the same questions.

"How will I know that you're safe? How will I know that you're okay? How will I see you when this is all over?" The tears came sooner than Ruby wanted them to. She usually made it back to dorm and locked herself in the bathroom before they fell. The same questions plagued her since day one.

"I'll have the answer by tomorrow. That okay Red?" Ruby could only manage to nod her head before Ironwood showed up. He entered the room, gun in hand. It was as if he expected Roman to be able to attack him. Maybe that wasn't it, maybe he was going to kill them both and put them out of their misery. That wasn't the case.

"Miss. Rose," his voice boomed "I was looking for you. If you could stop by my office later today, that'd be wonderful." He smiled. The smiled suggested that he knew something.

"Yes sir…" She said, a smile on her face as she walked towards the door. When she was out of sight the smile dropped into a grin.

~O~

Juniors club was in worse shape than ever. It was almost midnight and there was no body dancing on the dance floor. Rumor was that his club was going to close soon, finical trouble or something like that. Luckily, Yang found the club before it closed.

Music blasted from all directions as the doors ever so slowly opened. She walked in, a sassy walk that would announce that she was there. The club had its usual attentions. Juniors men, the twins and Junior himself. Yang wouldn't waste her time with the others, it was Junior she wanted.

"Hi Junior!" She said leaning against the counter. The sarcasm was dripping off her voice. He turned around, the look he gave her was priceless. A cross between Yang grabbing his balls and him shitting his pants.

"Blondie, what do you want…" The man was stiff with fear, his hand inching ever so slowly towards his gun. Yang noticed, she didn't hesitate to reach over the counter, she grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here Junior, why don't you be a good little boy and just listen to me. You know I will kill you!" Her voice was playful, her actions were rough. "Why don't we take this outside?" She dragged his stiff body over the counter and across the dance floor.

The back door to the club slammed shut with a metal clank. Junior shook in the as Yang held him up , fist in the air ready to swing at a moment's notice.

"So Junior, I'm going to ask you a simple set of questions. You're going to answer the truth. You lie and you die." A sick and twisted smile formed on her face.

"Ok! Ok!" Junior screamed, his voice cracking under the pressure.

"Good boy. What really happened to my sister two years ago?" His eyes went wide in fear, then slumped back in thought. He seemed to weighing his options. He grinned, as if he thought of this as a game.

"Ok, the truth is that your sister was kidnapped." Yang laid a punch on his face before he could say anything else.

"I know that smart ass, what happened _while _she was kidnapped?" Her hair sparked up in ball of flames. Her hand returned to where it rested previously, just at the right distance to punch him if he continued to be a smart ass.

"She was kept in an apartment." He flinched as her hand almost hit him, stopping just in time.

"Who kidnapped her?"

"Roman Torchwick." Junior couldn't help but stare in confusion as Yang grinned, finally getting the answers that she wanted.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add to that statement?"

"He's in love with her or something!" Junior screamed, wishing he could take it back right away. The look on her face killed him, like the news was killing her. She lifted him up, her arm reaching behind her. She was going to kill him, he knew it. Words started to spill out his mouth before he could stop himself. "She loves him back or something. I don't know! Please don't kill me! I gave you what you wanted to know!" It was useless, she punched him.

In seconds Junior was under Yang, she kept punching. She couldn't control herself, punching him felt so good. He didn't even do anything wrong, but she felt the need to beat him until he was dead. She would have killed him too, if it wasn't for the girl who kicked her off him.

**AN**

**Okay, if this chapter were to continue it'd be like 2000 words long and I feel like this is a good ending point so YEAH :D **

**Anyways, I almost didn't update today because I've had sort of a writers block lately so I don't even have chapter 9 done D:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it let me know what you think and if you see any mistakes. **

**Away with me to try and write chapter 9 ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Iron wood had always scared Ruby, the man had so much power over her and everyone else in the kingdom. Now, she waited in his office as he circled around his desk. Clearly unsure about why he had called her here in the first place.

"Ruby… I wanted to ask you… why do you visit Torchwick every day?" Ruby felt her heart skip a beat, did he know too? No, that was impossible. He'd have the authority to look at the visitors sign in sheets, of course he'd know.

"I like to rub it in his face. You know, make him feel really bad about what he's done." Normally, lying to an authority figure would have hurt Ruby. Now, it was only a game she played every single day.

"Good. Good." Came the generals stressed reply. There was something off about him, the way he looked at Ruby. It wasn't natural, ever so slightly a glint of crazy in his eyes. "Ruby… I want to ask you a … favor." Ironwood took big gasps, choosing his words carefully.

"What kind of favor sir?" Ruby couldn't help but grin as the words slipped out of her mouth. Over the years she'd done plenty of favors for plenty of people. What the general wanted was more than likely far away from those type of favors, still Ruby couldn't resist something fun.

The general's pacing began to quick, his mouth stuttering.

"It's not really a favor, more of an honor. Will you be the one to kill Torchwick? I realize that the executions only in two days but please… will you please… I don't think I could do it myself." Ironwood turned towards the window, his breathing almost sounding like he was crying.

It was like getting the air knocked out of her, this could help Roman. She smiled, Ironwood had no idea what he'd just done.

"Of course general. May I go now, I have plans with my team…" Another lie.

"Of course Ruby. Thank you for your time."

Ruby left, speeding down the hallway. Visiting hours were almost over.

~O~

Yang barely had time to react as a black heel quickly found its way onto her chest, holding her down. Yang kicked and punched the air above her with no success. The girl's heel dug down deeper into her chest. Yang stared straight back into the eyes of the girls. Pink and silver, changing each time she blinked. The girls smile growing with each time Yang failed to escape.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Neo's voice came, horse and childish as ever.

"You know why I'm here bitch…" Yang spit into her face, missing her face by a good few feet.

"You want answers?" Neo asked, her smile dropping into a grin. She didn't wait for Yang to answer. "About your sister? That little bitch? You still want to know what happened when she disappeared."

Neo's heel dug deeper into Yang's stomach causing the pain to flare. Neo didn't even bother to hide that she clearly enjoyed the look of pain on Yang's face.

"Okay. But once I do, don't come back to the club. I don't like when people hurt my friends. If I catch you hurting my friends again… I _will _kill you." She paused only for dramatic effect.

"Yang, I was captured by a famous criminal. He beat me and bruised me, took away my voice because I wouldn't obey. Once I obeyed, I was no longer good enough. He wanted more girls to listen to him. To become their "Master". Well, with your dumb sister, that was the plan. To make her another blind follower. No one counted on her and him falling in love." She turned to leave, wanting to hear Yang beg for more information.

"Please! Who!" Shouted Yang as if on queue. Neo paused to grin before turning back to Yang.

"I tried to warn her. Tried to get her to run. She didn't listen. Now he has her wrapped around his gross meaty finger. His name is none other than Roman Torchwick. Goodbye now Yang, I'll be watching." This time Neo left for good.

~O~

Roman was waiting in his cell, he didn't expect to see Ruby for the rest of the day. Just a few minutes ago, Ruby stood before him, bubbling with excitement. She'd told him about her meeting with Ironwood, she'd be the one to do the dirty deed of killing him.

The guards had forced her out, now he could think.

Maybe, he could finally think of a plan to escape.

~o~

It had been almost an hour. One hour Yang had waited for Ruby with her head hanging slightly out the open window. The cold air hitting her face. Her hair hadn't stopped burning since she'd left Juniors club, now it crackled as it slowly died out. There was the slight creek of a door. Yang didn't need to turn around, somehow she just knew. Ruby was now in the same room as her, the first time they had been alone in a long time.

"Ruby? Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"Plan on telling you what?" Came Ruby's response, honestly confused as to what Yang was talking about. Yang turned away from the window, her hair blasting up in flames.

"The truth! About Roman!"

"What truth?" Ruby said, realizing what her sister was talking about. A mask of innocence glued onto her face.

"Two years ago. You fell in love with him? Or something like that? Ruby, you do realize he's the enemy right?" Yang could fell tears pooling down her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yang."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm turning you into the police tomorrow, I'm sorry Ruby what it's the only right thing to do…" Yang turn back to the window and closed it. She allowed herself to close her eyes and rest her forehead against the cold glass. The sound of foots steps and a drawer opening didn't concern her at the moment.

She was tackled down to the floor at lighting fast speed. Her eyes snapped open to find Ruby on top of her, holding her down. Every muscle in her body told her to fight back, but her mind wouldn't allow it, this was still her sister.

"You've always been a smart girl Yang, so how did you figure it out? I know you were at the apartment. My jail, our love nest, whatever you want to call it really." Ruby's eyes grew wide as her voice dropped down so no one would ever hear.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Yang screamed at Ruby.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," a throaty evil laugh escaped her mouth "you wouldn't believe the things I've done for him. Stolen, killed, illegal stuff. Gosh Yang, if only you'd been a better sister…"

Pain flared up in her arm, then the world went black.

~O~

Ruby couldn't believe it. She'd actually done it. Shoved the needle up Yang's vain and push the trigger. The silver liquid pushed into Yang's bloodstream, an almost lethal dose. Liquid dust, illegal in all of the kingdoms. Simply hidden in Ruby's bedside table.

She allowed herself a tiny ping of regret, then made it stop. She had to move before her teammates came back. She took out the current syringe and reached into her pocket for another. This one containing purple fluid. Ruby aimed it into Yang's arm and pushed down.

"Sorry Yang, but when you wake up you can't remember any of this." Ruby said as she plunged the needle into Yang's veins. The purple fluid in to her sister's blood stream. Ruby's tears gently fell onto Yang's face.

Gently, she removed the needle from her arm. Ruby picked up her sister and carrying her to her bed, grunting while lifting her on to the top bed.

"I'm so sorry, Yang" Ruby whispered before getting ready for bed.

**AN**

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy plus I didn't like how this chapter turned out. Anyways, I hope you liked it. It took everything in me to push it out. **

**You guys know the drill, please review and let me know if you see any mistakes. I'll fix them when I get the chance. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY **

The next morning Ruby couldn't help but feel sorry as her gaze fell to Yang's seemingly lifeless body. Soon her teammates would ask why Yang wasn't waking up from her sleep, Ruby didn't have a lie ready for them when they did.

Today was the last day she could visit Roman, she kept that in mind as she formed a plan of her own.

~O~

Blake would never understand humans. Some of them were okay, others were far from it. Her friends and teammates were those who were okay, they accepted her for her. Those like Roman Torchwick were far from okay.

Her stomach was filled with nerves as she entered the jail room. Roman sleeping on the poor excuse for a bed. The stench was the first thing that hit her, the smell of a rotting human. The guards slammed the door and Blake took joy in watching Roman jump awake that the loud noise.

"So… what does the kitty cat want?" He asked, his voice flat with annoyance. Clearly he was losing his patience as each day passed.

"Oh Roman. Don't play dumb with me. I want to see you suffer." Blake's voice was cold. Her eyes slit, constantly judging Roman.

"Make me suffer for what?" Romans voice came, cocky as ever.

"What you did to Ruby." It was an answer Blake hadn't expected to come out of her mouth. Sure, she had known. But she hadn't expected to use this information to her advantage. Romans eyes went wide with surprise.

"So… you know? Jealous? Wish it was you and not her?"

"No. I want to know why. Why Ruby? A sweet innocent little girl?" Her voice was raising. Ruby was one of the few people she actually cared about, she wanted to protect her.

"That's the way my sick little brain works. Now, if you don't mind, would you please leave me to my hell hole alone?" He waved her off. Roman turned to the other side of the bed, facing the wall.

"I'll save her from you…" Harsh. The words came harshly.

The door slammed and Roman couldn't help but laugh.

~O~

Ruby hadn't expected to take this long. At most a few hours. Now, almost a whole day later she stood looking at her work.

She wasn't quite sure if it was enough, but it would have to do. There wasn't much a girl her age could do in less than twenty four hours and she had done plenty.

~O~

**The Next Day**

Twelve o'clock. That's when everything would happen and Ruby's life would change forever again. Three more hours. Currently, she was hanging out under a certain bridge. The silence was beautiful and the only thing allowing her to keep claim.

A twig broke behind her, and for whatever reason she didn't feel the need to turn around. It could be a ghost for all she cared, she felt safe under this bridge in this moment. Ruby felt her breath hitch when she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Ruby, I want to help you…" It was Blake's voice.

"How'd you find me? Follow me or something else?" Ruby wanted to know, she could have sworn she wasn't being followed.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I know what you've been doing. What matters even more is that it's wrong and I want to help you."

Ruby's eyes went to the ground, she didn't dare look up. Blake wasn't even in front of her.

"What does it matter? I'm the one who's killing him today, anyways." Lies, lies, lies. All her life had become now.

"No you're not." Blake stepped forward, reaching and grabbing Ruby's arm. Her voice was cold, hints of a warning showing through. "You're going to save him. Then you plan on running away. I know you Ruby. You're not good at hiding things. I followed you all yesterday, I know what you're planning."

"You know nothing!" Ruby shouted, twisting and pulling her arm away from Blake. Ruby dashed away from Blake, tears forming her eyes.

She was leaving her team. The life she'd wanted since she was a little girl. This was already hard enough to do, why did they have to make it harder?

**AN**

**Sorry this is so short. I'll try to get my updating back in order soon, I promise. I've just been so busy lately. ANYWAAYYS, let know what you think and if you see any major mistakes. I'm sorry I realize my grammar sucks and stuff. **

**Anywhoo, till next time. **


End file.
